


Neverland, My New Home

by KATastrofic222



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Erwin's just mentioned, Gen, M/M, Peter Pan AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-13
Updated: 2014-04-13
Packaged: 2018-01-19 06:36:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1459573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KATastrofic222/pseuds/KATastrofic222
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mikasa decides to follow Eren to Neverland.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Neverland, My New Home

**Author's Note:**

> I saw two arts of Peter Pan Eren and Captain Hook Levi and I was itching to type this out. The title’s pretty random and I would be inserting other random stuff as well. I took this from my tumblr and decided to post it here too, even if it's really short. Anyways, here we go :)

"Do you want to get out of here?"

Mikasa’s eyes widened at the suggestion. She hugged herself as though she was trying to hide the bruises from the kind stranger before her. “I—No…” she tightened her grip on herself. The stranger looked disappointed.

"Are you sure?" his blue eyes emphasized his mild sadness. Wasn’t it green the other day? Who knows. It didn’t matter at the moment.

"…Yes."

"This isn’t the first time I visited you, Mikasa. And you don’t look happy here," he floated towards her, cupping a cheek. "The bruise on your cheek looks worse compared to the one you had yesterday. They’re not even your real family but you still want to stay here?"

Mikasa gulped, her hands trembled as she reached for her scarf to cover her mouth. “T-they’re…they’re still family…”

"Even if they hurt you everyday? Is this what you want?" he frowned.

"N-no! Of course not…but…but if I leave, I don’t have a home to go back to anymore…" tears welled in the girl’s eyes. Everyday she gets abused by her foster parents, she was close to breaking until one night, Eren visited her and kept her company until she goes to sleep. He was her savior.

_‘_ _He’ll stop visiting me because I’m being stubborn…I don’t want that to happen but…’_

Her head perked up as gentle laughter snapped her out of her reverie. Why was he laughing?

"Then how about you come home with me!" Eren said, puffing his chest, proud of his idea.

"H-home…?"

"Yeah! Neverland!" the brunette grinned. "I can be your new family too!"

Neverland. A fictitious place found in a children’s book written by E. Smith, called Peter Pan. And somehow it turned out to be real—just that ‘Peter Pan’ was actually an Eren Jaeger who crashed in her room trying to catch his shadow. Which she had to sew back on.

"What do you say, Mikasa?" Eren grinned, his eyes sparkling with excitement. "Let’s go home?" He stretched out a hand.

She nodded, tears streaming down her cheeks. “Yes…let’s.”

"Armin!"

The blonde fairy smiled as he floated above the raven haired girl. Giving Eren a salute before showering Mikasa with pixie dust. Soon, she too gained the ability to fly like the brunette.

Before she starts to panic, Eren grabbed her by the wrist and led her out of her window. She clung onto him as if her life depended on it. 

He let out another gentle laugh, “Relax. You won’t fall, believe that you can fly. Think of happy thoughts.”

She nodded, calming herself after taking a deep breath. She closed her eyes, remembering the time her mother bought her the scarf she was wearing right now. The first time she and Eren met. “I believe.”

"That’s the spirit!" Eren chuckled. "Come on, follow me!" He left a trail of silver and gold dust as he flew across the sky. Mikasa was a fast learner and easily managed to fly as fast as he was going.

"Where exactly is Neverland?" she asked, a little breathless from the sight below her.

"It’s the second star to the right, and straight on till morning," Eren replied almost instantaneously. "Ah! There it is!"

Mikasa’s eyes widened at the scenery that greeted her. Flamingos, lagoons, mermaids. Everything written in Mr. Smith’s book was here! Could there be a possibility that Mr. Smith has been here before?

"Our home’s found in Neverwood, it’s located in the Shiganshina Lagoon where—"

Mikasa’s eyes widened when red suddenly filled her vision—Eren’s grassy green outfit was nowhere in sight. She scanned the area, finally spotting her companion in the arms of the Captain clad in red.

"C-Captain Levi!" Eren managed to say, trying to break himself free.

"Eren…why are you late…?" the man inquired intimidatingly, earning a glare from the ravenette. "Ah…more children."

Mikasa was about to fling herself on the man until Armin struggled to pull her back with the use of her scarf. He violently shook his head.

"Hoh…she’s got guts," Levi draped an arm over Eren in an almost possessively manner.

"How were you able to fly, though? Pirates shouldn’t be able to—"

"Cannon."

Eren let out an exasperated sigh, “I’m taking you back to the Jolly Roger.”

"Hnn."

"Armin, please send Mikasa home. I’ll catch up."

The blonde fairy smiled, executing another salute before tugging on Mikasa’s scarf.

She was greeted by a lot of children around her age, a bespectacled brunette approached her and shook her hands.

"Welcome to Neverland! My name is Hanji! What’s your name, kiddo?"

"…Mikasa…Mikasa Ackerman." She didn’t need to use her foster parents’ name anymore. She’s not going back.

"I see you’ve suffered quite a lot! No wonder Eren brought you back!" Hanji said. "I can treat you just fine! I’m the best at first aid!" she puffed her chest.

"T-thank you…"

"By the way, where’s Eren? He usually accompanies the newcomer."

"He’s with the Captain, it seems," a ginger haired girl said. "Armin said so."

"The Captain? I see!" Hanji snickered. "This girl here is Petra. Petra Ral. Petra, this is Mikasa Ackerman."

"Hello!"

Mikasa blushed, unused to kindness, “H-hello.”

"Eren will be coming back a little later since he’s with the Captain," Hanji said, giving the ravenette a pat on the back. "It’s actually funny though!"

"What is?" Mikasa fumbled with the hem of her scarf, something she does when curious or when in thought.

"You see, the real Peter Pan left Neverland to grow up. And in order to protect the Lost Children, he had successors to the title of ‘Peter Pan’. Captain Hook too, did the same. And so we had different Peter Pans and captains who make Neverland an interesting place! Everyday is full of heated battles between ‘Peter Pan’ and the pirates!"

"Then why is—?"

"That’s the thing! Captain Levi’s the first captain to fall head over heels for ‘Peter Pan’, in this case, Eren! It’s the same the other way around too—quite adorable now that you think about it!" Hanji grinned. "He’s quite possessive of Eren, watch out!"

Mikasa was speechless.

_Mr. Smith…your book is a little bit different from reality…_

———————————————————————

 **BONUS** :

"So your name's Mikasa Ackerman, huh…" Levi took a few steps forward.

"What about it?" she frowned. Even if this man was Eren’s lover, she does not approve of it.

"Guess what, little shit?" the Captain smirked. "We're related."

Just when Mikasa thought she couldn’t hate the man even more. She was wrong.

**Author's Note:**

> Erwin was the Captain before Levi. Hanji’s also a pretty smart kid so she knows a lot of stuff. :3 This was so random I’m so sorry xD If anything confused you, feel free to ask!


End file.
